En el techo se esconde un tal vez
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Tal vez fue una mala idea subir al techo de la casa del chico que amas para recitar un monologo de amor desmesurado, pero cuando tienes 17 años y una pasión que te consume el alma las decisiones lógicas no son el pan de cada día.


**En el techo se esconde un Tal vez**

¿Cómo puede alguien comprenderla? Si pasa de la risa al llanto, si sus emociones son explosivas y apasionadas pero al momento pueden ocultarse tras violencia y desenfado.

Arnold tal vez nunca comprendería la profundidad de su lado sensible. Apenas ella misma lo aceptaba y ahora ya no podía negarlo más frente a él.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea ir al techo del joven a expresar sus más profundos poemas, tal vez subir la voz perdida por el éxtasis de su declamación también fueron un error y definitivamente tropezar con algo en el suelo y caer estrepitosamente solo habían empeorado las cosas.

Porque esa noche era silenciosa, la oscuridad era parcial, adornada solamente por las estrellas ella se había dejado llevar, presa de los celos y la desconfianza en su propia capacidad.

El error fue una pequeña desviación de su plan. Helga G. Pataki no sería tan distraída como para recitar poesía pasional a la ventana de su amor no correspondido, y si iba a hacerlo se aseguraría que el objeto de sus deseos no estuviera a casi nada de escucharla.

Shortman había decidido ir a la fiesta de Lila, gran sorpresa – sarcástica – para ella, la juventud no había hecho más que estragos en su profundo amor, mientras cada día ella conseguía enamorarse un poco más de él, Arnold parecía distanciarse y perderse entre la frivolidad de las apariencias y los corazones vacíos.

Así que aprovechando el descuido del rubio y su necesidad de expresar cada vez más fuerte y claro un amor que la estaba consumiendo ella recitaba, literalmente, a su ventana.

Hasta que tropezó y una risa mal disimulada se escuchó desde el gran ventanal del cuarto de su Romeo. Helga no fue capaz de reaccionar de la forma más lógica posible — si es que existía una que justificara lo que hacía — y se acercó lo más agresiva posible.

— Quien quiera que esté ahí más vale que salga o conocerá a Betsy y los 5 vengadores.

Arnold subió hasta el techo con una mueca que se debatía entre la risa y el miedo. Helga palideció y de inmediato planeaba lo que tenía que decir para salvar su dignidad. Pero se distrajo, no lo podía evitar, Shortman lucía arreglado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás forzaba a Helga a querer abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi techo recitando poesía Helga?

El rubio no parecía sorprendido, se sentó a la orilla del techo y aunque desconcertada ella hizo lo mismo.

— Puedo declamar donde quiera Arnoldo, es un país libre. ¿No deberías estar en una fiesta?

— Mi acompañante decidió no ir

— Bueno, has sido plantado Cabeza de balón, seguramente se dio cuenta que perdía el tiempo contigo.

— Tal vez, lo que no comprendo — él se giró, quedando frente a frente a los ojos azules de ella, a quien el corazón le dio un ligero brinco pero intentó disimularlo — es porque mi cita de esta noche está en mi techo recitando poemas de amor.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces

— Si confiaras un poco más en ti esta mañana me hubieras creído cuando te invité a la fiesta, pero veo que lo tomaste a broma.

— ¡Claro que lo tomé a broma pelmazo! ¿Quién iba a querer ir a una fiesta con…? — ella dudo en lo que tendría que decir, fue una milésima de segundo la que decidió que por momentos lo mejor era sincerarse con ella y con él — ¿Conmigo?

— Yo, tonta. — él dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte y pesado, si había alguien que podía llevarlo a los límites era ella — Yo, Helga. Yo soy quien quiere ir contigo a la fiesta, el que adora escuchar tus poemas mientras, sin éxito, te escondes, el que es feliz al verte admirando la ventana los días de lluvia, el que ha intentado acercarse para que te des cuenta que te amo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por los orbes de ella ¿Por qué su poca confianza propia la hacía volverse ciega a lo que la hacía feliz? ¿Por qué no podía concebirlo enamorado de ella?

— ¿No me crees verdad?

No pudo responderle, no pudo si quiera moverse. Estaba atrapada entre las manos de él, quien la besaba con suavidad, tal vez temiendo su reacción, tal vez jugando el todo por el todo. Simplemente dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran, se derritieran entre la cálida boca de la única persona que había amado con tanta fuerza. Tal vez mañana volvería a llenarse de dudas, tal vez mañana sentiría que había sido un sueño o que él le diría que no estaba en sus sentidos y que lo olvidaran.

Tal vez mañana saldría herida y sin posibilidad de recuperarse. Pero hoy, esa noche, disfrutaría dejar de pensar y solo sentir que había alguien en el mundo que la quería con la misma intensidad que ella.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00

Y este pequeño texto salió hoy mientras llovía. Me pongo sentimental.


End file.
